Recently, various user terminal devices have been provided. In particular, a wearable user terminal device such as a smart watch which a user can wear and manipulate has been provided. Such a wearable user terminal device has excellent mobility as a user can carry the device all the time, but may cause inconvenience due to its small touch screen.
Specifically, it is difficult for a user to input texts through a wearable user terminal device which has a small touch screen. In particular, as the size of the touch screen is small, a keyboard user interface (UI) for inputting texts is also small, which slows down the speed of inputting texts and increases the possibility of touching incorrect text keys when inputting texts. In addition, as a keyboard UI and texts input by a user are displayed simultaneously on the small touch screen, readability may also be compromised.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.